According to conventional radiation therapy, a radiation beam is directed towards a tumor located within a patient's body. The radiation beam delivers a predetermined dose of therapeutic radiation to the tumor according to an established therapy plan. The delivered radiation kills tumor cells by causing ionizations within the cells. In this regard, radiation therapy systems are designed to maximize radiation delivered to the tumor while minimizing radiation delivered to healthy tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,100 discloses a modular X-ray lens system for use in directing X-rays comprising a radiation source which generates X-rays and a lens system which directs the X-ray beam. The X-ray lens system is configured to focus X-rays to a focal point and vary the intensity of said focal point.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,754 discloses an X-ray apparatus including a ring anode to emit radiation, and a conical monochromator to monochromatize the emitted radiation. An outer diameter of the ring anode is greater than an outer diameter of a base of the monochromator.